Bunny&Baby
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Itachi en soubrette devant un Kisame en hémorragie.Un Madara en marieuse?Un Deidara curieux et confident.Et un Sasori pervers./YaOi\Mpreg/Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei et autres!
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** et blablabla ne sont pas à moi!**

**Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei et autres.\YaOi/ Mpreg/ Lisez lisez Dattebayo!**

* * *

Kisame se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de leurs planque sa cape de l'Akatsuki ouverte sur un t-shirt noir. Depuis quelques temps il se posait des questions vis-à-vis de son coéquipier Itachi. Il le regardait de plus en plus souvent et en ressentait un certain pincement au cœur. Il avait déjà essayé dans parlé avec quelqu'un mais Zetsu étant en mission il décida de laisser allé. Notre homme requin favoris se torturait les méninges essayant de comprendre ces tensions quand il était dans une pièce seul avec Itachi. Aujourd'hui il était un de seuls membres restant dans la tanière vu qu'il était en congé de mission. Donc il était seul avec Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pein et Tobi la nouvelle recrue. Il ne pouvait pas en parlé à Deidara car il se moquerait de lui et il risquerait de le tué. Il ne pouvait pas en parlé à Sasori sous-peine de terminé en marionnette ressemblant à un schtroumf géant. Ont n'oublis immédiatement Konan car pour elle c'était la mauvaise semaine du mois. Pein non plus car il est en manque pour le restant de la semaine donc ces nerfs sont très à vifs. Il ne restait donc une seule personne Tobi. Pas très enjoué il alla cogner à la chambre de Tobi qui lui ouvrit tout sourire enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait car vu son masque c'étai assez difficile à deviné.

-Oh Kisame-Sempai est venu voir Tobi!

-Oui j'aimerais te parlé si tu n'es pas trop occupé.

-Tobi est toujours d'accord pour passé du temps avec Kisame-sempai!

-Hum.

Tobi se décala de la porte laissant entrer le déserteur du village de Kiri dans la pièce.

-Alors que veut Kisame-sempai à Tobi?

-Hey bien c'est assez gênant en fait. Mais ces temps-ci quand je vois Itachi je me sens bizarre.

-Bizarre?

-Oui. À chaque fois que moi et lui sommes seuls je ressens quelque chose d'étrange. Il y a toujours une sorte de tension dans l'air mais pas agressive.

-Hum Tobi vois de quoi il s'agit.

-Ah bon?

-Kisame veut tuer Itachi-Sempai!

-O.O Euh non pourquoi je voudrais le tué c'est tout le contraire je souhaite le protégé.

-Tobi sais! Kisa-Chan est amoureux!

-O.O Impossible.

-Si si! Tobi reconnaît l'amour quand il en voit et il dit d'aller tenté votre chance avec Itachi-Sempai!

-Tobi je crois qu'à force de te faire exploser la tronche par Deidara tu n'as plus toute ta tête.

-Oh pourquoi toujours vouloir dénigrer Tobi? Tobi est un bon garçon!

-Oui c'est cela. Aurevoir Tobi.

Sur ce Kisame sortit de la pièce encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était. Lui amoureux de Itachi? Impossible Itachi est un homme. Sur ces bonnes pensées il referma la porte ne remarquant pas Tobi le fixé de son seul œil visible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi revenait d'une mission éreintante avec Deidara. Celui-ci s'amusant à monologué pendant des heures à propos de son art. Itachi se dirigea vers la chambre à Tobi sous le regard interrogateur de Deidara et il entra sans frapper.

-Bonjour Itachi. Dit la voix rauque.

-Madara-sama.

-Comment c'est déroulé la mission?

-Très bien nous n'avons rencontré aucun inconvénient. Dit Itachi en fixant ces Sharingans dans celui de son homonyme.

-Bien j'ai une autre mission pour toi Itachi. Dit Madara d'une voix suave.

-Et quel est t'elle?

Madara serra ces mains ensembles avant de pointé une armoire. Itachi un grain curieux si rendit et ouvrit la porte. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux signe de son ressent étonnement.

-Non.

Net et précis.

-Itachi. Je suis ton chef tu me dois obéissance.

-Hn.

Itachi pris donc le paquet plus que douteux et sortit de la pièce furieux contre Madara.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. Dit Madara dans un murmure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kisame réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce qu'il ferait quand il reverrait Itachi. Perdu dans ces pensées il entendit soudain quelqu'un sifflé une petite mélodie colérique. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se figea se tenant violemment le nez pour arrêté son hémorragie nasale. Bon Dieu aidé moi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi pestait violemment contre Madara en passant le plumeau rageusement sur la table commune de la cuisine. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait toujours à lui? Kami-sama devait surement le punir pour le meurtre de son clan c'était ça. Il se mit à siffloté rageusement pestant contre un Madara trop pervers à son goût. Quand il entendit un ploc ploc ploc. Un bruit de goutte à goutte. Il alla fermer le robinet mais le bruit ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Énervé au possible il se pencha en avant pour regarder dans le comptoir sous le lavabo si la tuyauterie ne faisait pas des siennes. Il sursauta violemment en entendant un grand BANG en arrière de lui. Il se retourna et rougit vivement en voyant Kisame par terre le nez en sang. Inquiet pour son coéquipier il s'avança jusqu'à lui. Se penchant très doucement à cause du vêtement dans lequel il était accoutré. Il regarda les lèvres bleutées de Kisame et une chaleur intense prit d'assaut son bassin. Gêné au possible il partit de la cuisine en courant se réfugié dans sa chambre toute fierté Uchiahesque oublié.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Devant lui se tenait Itachi. Mais pas n'importe lequel . Itachi en habit de soubrette noir et blanc portant un tablier rose bonbon ainsi qu'une paire d'oreille de lapin noir. Kisame était à bout de souffle devant la vision enchanteresse d'un Itachi aux cheveux détachés balotant au gré de ces mouvements d'époussetage avec son plumeau. Notre requin déglutit bruyamment mais Itachi ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il entendit soudain un ploc ploc ploc. Intrigué il regarda par terre et vit que son sang tombait de son nez au goutte à goutte. C'est la qu'Itachi eut la brillante idée de se penché en avant faisant ainsi remonté sa robe courte laissant apercevoir des jambes longues et fines. Et c'est la qu'il remarqua les bas retenu par de fines lanières élastiques qui Kisame s'en doutait était accroché à un porte jarretelles. Kisame vit la courbe du fessier ferme et musclé de son coéquipier et un coup de chaud le prit il vira au violet.

(Bah oui Bleu+Rouge=Violet *Bonne déduction Einstein -_- *)

Sans s'en rendre compte un des plus grands criminels de rang S propriétaires d'une des septs épées légendaires Samehada tomba inconscient sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

* * *

**Milianne :Alors? o.O? Reviews plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne sont pas à moi! Et sinon je tiens à remercier Ddrey-Chan sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas possible!**

**Kisa/Ita, Saso/Dei et autres. \YaOi/Mpreg\ \!/Warning Lime\!/**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews! Cela fait vraiment plaisir et quand je suis contente Bah. Ma mère est happy! Lolee ^_^**

* * *

Kisame regardait Itachi ce penché sous l'évier. Les bas longs lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Itachi se retourna vers lui et fit un sourire charmeur avec les joues rougies.

_-Kisame-Sama? _

_Oh putain. Devant ces yeux ronds Itachi enleva le tablier décidemment de trop et commença à détaché ces bas. Kisame se sentit durcir de plus en plus. N'y tenant plus ni de une ni de deux il sauta sur Itachi et le déshabilla en vitesse. Il se mit à embrassé le torse glabre devant lui et les tétons rougis. Itachi passa ces jambes autour de sa taille. Il défit sa braguette en vitesse et avant de pénétré Itachi d'une poussé violente tant son désir de lui était puissant il lui dit juste ces trois mots : Je t'aime. Il reçu soudain une quantité importante d'eau glacé sur la tête et se réveilla en sursaut._

-Putain qui as osé faire sa?Cria-t'il.

-Ah le Sushis hn! Enfin réveillé hn?

**-**ESPÈCE DE TARLOUZE! JE VAIS TE TUER! Cria Kisame en sautant à la gorge de Deidara.

Deidara partit en courant non sans avoir tiré la langue en direction de notre schtroumf rendu violet. Pourquoi cette couleur? Il vient de remarqué qu'il a une bosse dans son pantalon. Gêné au possible il se dirigea vers sa chambre à côté de celle de Itachi. Il rentra et referma derrière lui. Enlevant ces vêtements trempés, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privé. Entrant dans la cabine de douche, il alluma le pommeau et laissa l'eau chaude décontracté ces muscles tendus. Prenant une barre de savon beige chamois il commença la faire moussé sur une éponge verte pomme. Il reposa le savon dans son étui de plastique et commença à faire mousser l'éponge sur son torse bleuté. Il arriva bien trop rapidement à sa virilité douloureusement dressée. Remettant l'éponge sur son promontoire il prit son membre en main effectuant un vas-et vient lent. Il repensa à son rêve, Itachi sous lui consentant et quémandeur, ces cheveux détachés ces yeux embrumés par le désir. Sans s'en apercevoir réellement sa main s'agita plus rapidement le menant au bord de l'orgasme. Il se revit sous le point de fusionné avec Itachi et un désir brut le reprit aux trippes le faisant presque suffoqué sous la monté d'adrénaline. Il se souvenu d'Itachi le provoquant en se déshabillant devant lui. Kisame n'en tint plus et vint sur le mur de la douche sa semence vite balayé par l'eau rendu froide. Dans un soupir il se résigna.

-Je t'aime Itachi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi était emmêlé dans ces couvertures en train de réfléchir à sa honte. Oui il avait honte. Kisame sont coéquipier et même ami venait de le voir dans une position plus qu'humiliante. Mais avant tout il avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Quand il avait vu les lèvres de Kisame et son air si serein il avait ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Inconsciemment il porta une main à ces lèvres se remémorant la chaleur qui l'avait prit aux trippes. S'il ce serait penché un peu plus sur Kisame.. Non il ne faut pas y pensé. Kisame est un homme. Un homme-requin mais un homme tout de même et au dernière nouvelle je suis un homme aussi. Juste pour être sur. Itachi ramena ces mains sur le bas de son ventre et releva l'élastique de son pantalon.

-Oui je suis bel et bien un homme. Dit-il à voix haute,

-Oui je confirme Itachi hn.

-Deidara! Tu n'étais pas censé t'entrainé avec Sasori?

-Oui hn. Sinon j'ai croisé Kisame sur le sol tout à l'heure. Il devait rêver de toi car il a prononcé Itachi hn.

-Ah oui?

-Ouais hn. Et il a aussi parlé de soubrette et de putain de lapins sexys hn.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Deidara, Itachi rougit vivement et commença à bégayé.

-Ah bo. bon?

-Ouais hn. Enfin bref moi j'y retourne Sasori doit être en rogne à force de m'attendre hn.

Et sur ce Deidara sortit de la chambre d'Itachi curieux malgré lui. Pourquoi Itachi avait autant rougit. Mystère qu'il ne tardera pas à résoudre foi de Deidara!

Itachi se releva de son lit et après multe réflexion décida d'aller prendre une douche. Allumant le robinet il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il se savonna avec son gel douche Axe (Je ne fais pas de pub!) et moussa le gel vert lime sur la totalité de son corps. Il se rinça rapidement et prit une serviette entreprenant ainsi la besogne de séché ces cheveux longs. Il attacha ces cheveux grâce à un élastique qui trainait la et se drapa d'une serviette blanche autour des reins. Il sortit de la pièce et eut à peine le temps de remarqué Kisame debout au milieu de la pièce que celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Itachi ne put cependant s'empêché de répondre au baiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kisame avait prit sa décision. Il avouerait ces sentiments à Itachi coute que coute. Ces sur ces paroles mentales qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Itachi. Il cogna à la porte mais on coéquipier ne lui répondit pas. Il entra donc dans la pièce. Il entendit le bruit de la douche s'arrêté de couler et regarda la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Devant lui Itachi était vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche. Il avait attaché ces cheveux en son éternelle couette. Kisame vit une goutte d'eau descendre du cou de l'Uchiwa en passant par son torse et finir sa course absorbé par la serviette de bain. Kisame pensa que s'il devait mourir il voudrait ce réincarné en goutte d'eau sur le corps d'Itachi. N'y tenant plus il plaqua Itachi sur le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentit comme dans un état second Itachi répondre à son baiser.

**\!/Lime\!/**

Kisame embrassa encore plus sauvagement Itachi en lui demandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale de sa langue. Il grogna fortement en sentant Itachi répondre timidement lui autorisant l'accès. Il se décala un peu d'Itachi et plongea son visage dans son cou s'enivrant de son odeur. Il embrassa légèrement la peau la mordillant par moment laissant une marque rougeâtre. Il entendit Itachi gémir fortement quand il attrapa son mamelon gauche entre ces lèvres le suçotant et tirant légèrement dessus avec ces dents.

-Kisame.. Ont ne devraient pas faire sa. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Et alors! Ont est pas normal non plus! Je suis à moitié requin et toi tu as le Sharingan.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

Kisame ne se fit pas prié et ré embrassa Itachi langoureusement en pinçant ces mamelons entre ces doigts. Il fit tombé la serviette par terre. Il eut un sourire carnassier devant la virilité érigé de l'Uchiwa. Il embrassa Itachi plus doucement. Empoignant la virilité de Itachi dans sa main il effectua sur celle-ci un mouvement de vas-et-vient lent. Sous les gémissements de plus en plus élevé d'Itachi il accéléra le rythme de son mouvement de poignet faisant geindre Itachi. Il décida de se mettre à genou et donna un coup de langue curieux sur le bout de la virilité humide d'Itachi. Il grimaça légèrement sous le goût un peu sucré mais le mit dans sa bouche sous le cri de surprise de son coéquipier. Il s'appliqua à faire aller et venir le membre d'Itachi dans sa bouche malgré son manque d'expérience en la matière. Pourtant il entendit bien vite les cris d'extases de son compagnon remplirent la petite pièce.

-Je vais venir annhh!

Itachi vint dans la bouche de Kisame qui avala le tout en se léchant les lèvres. Malgré son érection toujours d'actualité il se releva embrassa amoureusement Itachi et quitta la pièce non sans avoir dit "Je t'aime Itachi" à son nouvel amant qui en tomba au sol tremblant.

-Moi aussi Kisame..Dit Itachi dans un murmure.

**\!/Lime Fin\!/**

Kisame partit dans sa chambre se soulagé sans avoir remarqué les légers cris de plaisirs en provenance de la chambre de Sasori.

* * *

_À suivre._

_Dans le prochain Chapitre : Lemon Saso/Dei + Confidences de Itachi. _

* * *

**Milianne :Alors cela vous à plut? Merci de laisser des reviews! ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne sont pas à moi! Et sinon je tiens à remercier Ddrey-Chan sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas possible!**

**Kisa/Ita, Saso/Dei et autres. \YaOi/Mpreg\ \!/Warning Lemon\!/**

**Réponses au dernières reviews.**

**Yuuri tsukiya : Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Saso/Dei et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Le petit lait au sucre : Mon amour du Kisa/Ita et autre membre de l'Akatsuki est assez récent mais je suis contente que tu apprécies ! En passant ton surnom est vraiment cool !**

**Virus-eXtra-Dark : Je dois t'avouer que un Itachi en soubrette on en voit pas tout les jours ! *Regard pervers*Ont devrait en voir plus souvent ! **

**Commentaires de l'Auteure : J'ai pensé écrire un truc à trois Yaoi. Des idées ? **

_

* * *

_

Et sur ce Deidara sortit de la chambre d'Itachi curieux malgré lui. Pourquoi Itachi avait autant rougit. Mystère qu'il ne tardera pas à résoudre foi de Deidara!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deidara se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement où Sasori devait l'attendre avec impatience. Arrivée à mi-chemin il s'arrêta.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de Itachi hn. Tant pis je vais aller m'occuper de lui.

Il retourna sur ces pas se dirigeant encore vers la chambre d'Itachi. Il vit Kisame sortir de sa chambre et se dirigé vers celle de l'Uchiwa. Curieux il camoufla son chakra et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Kisame était au milieu de la pièce semblant réfléchir. Enfin, il vit Itachi sortir de sa salle de bain trempé ne portant qu'une simple serviette blanche. Et c'est la que l'improbable se produisit sous les yeux ronds d'un Deidara complètement rouge. Kisame embrassait Itachi. Il passa ensuite au mamelon d'Itachi qu'il mordilla avec sa langue.

-Kisame.. Ont ne devraient pas faire sa. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Et alors! Ont est pas normal non plus! Je suis à moitié requin et toi tu as le Sharingan.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!

Deidara rougit encore plus en entendant Itachi gémir sous les caresses de plus en plus osées de Kisame. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et avant de pouvoir hurlé de peur une main ferme se plaqua sur sa bouche.

-Deidara petit voyeur sa t'excites de les voir comme ça ? Dit la voix froide et un peu rauque de Sasori.

Deidara se crispa en sentant une petite léchouille au creux de son oreille droite. Sasori enleva sa main de la bouche de Deidara pour commencer à tiré sur la fermeture éclair de son manteau de l'organisation.

-Qu'est que tu fais Sasori-Danna hn?

-Voyons Deidara ! Avoue le que tu en as envie autant que moi. Dit Sasori en massant l'entrejambe du blond par-dessus ces vêtements.

-Danna hn. Ne faites pas ça.. Hmmm.

Sasori colla son torse au dos de Deidara faisant frotter son entrejambe dur sur les fesses du blond celui-ci rougissant comme une jouvencelle.

-Je je je.. Lâche-moi sal pervers !

-Oh où est passé le Sasori-Danna et le Hn ? Dit-il en effleurant la peau du cou maintenant offerte à sa vu.

-Pourquoi ?

Sasori glissa ces mains sous le t-shirt venant titiller les mamelons érigées de ces doigts avant de répondre d'une voix rempli de désir.

-Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre Deidara. Dit Sasori tournant brusquement la tête de Deidara vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Deidara fut d'abord surprit mais répondit au baiser de son coéquipier. Toujours plaqué contre le mu près de la porte Sasori descendit le pantalon et le boxer du blond. Il empoigna la virilité de Deidara en main amorçant un rapide mouvement de pompe. Il musela Deidara de sa main pour étouffer ces gémissements de volupté. Remontant une des mains de Deidara vers la bouche de celui-ci il enleva sa propre main pour se glisser à genou derrière le blond. Deidara mordit violemment son poing en sentant la langue de Sasori titillé son entrée. Sasori humidifia de sa langue l'orifice rosé devant lui. Il entra ensuite entièrement sa langue émettant un mouvement de va-et-vient plus ou moins rapide. Continuant de pomper le membre de Deidara il humidifia trois de ces doigts les dirigeant vers les fesses un peu bombées du blond. Le blond se crispa et mordit son poing sentant sous sa langue un gout de fer, son sang, quand un premier doigt fut introduit en lui. Sasori commença à appliquer un mouvement avec son doigt en introduisant un deuxième au passage. Il ondula des doigts appliquant un mouvement de ciseaux pour élargir l'entrée vierge de son amant. Enfin il entra un troisième doigt continuant à les faires bougés en Deidara. Deidara se cambra soudainement vers lui laissant filtrer un geignement à travers son poing endoloris. Sasori sut qu'il était fin prêt. Il enleva ces doigts sous le petit grognement de frustration du blond le prit dans ces bras à la façon d'une princesse et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée la refermant d'un coup de pied. Il déposa délicatement Deidara sur son lit en profitant pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Il enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon et se figea en sentant son mamelon droit ce faire mordillé et léché avidement. Il regarda Deidara dans les yeux et vit un peu de d'angoisse. Il pencha sa tête remarquant la main gauche de Deidara léché son mamelon. Il embrassa fougueusement Deidara sur sa vraie bouche lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas dégouté par ces langues au contraire. Dans son esprit ce formait des images toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres. Sans plus de cérémonie Deidara ayant comprit sourit étrangement en descendant ces mains vers la verge de son Sempai. Il passa sa main sous le boxer la langue de sa main gauche léchant avidement le gland turgescent. Sasori grogna de plaisir sous son touché. Il enleva trop vite à son goût la main perverse et retourna Deidara à quatre pattes sur son lit.

-Deidara je n'en peus plus.

-Hn.

Ayant l'accord du blond, Sasori s'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité de Deidara. Deidara gémit de douleur et de gêne au vu de sa position soumise mais se détendit rapidement. Sasori entré jusqu'à la garde arrêta tout mouvement. Deidara croyant se sentir prêt amorça un léger roulement de hanches. Sasori sourit d'un sourire carnassier se reculant en retirant son membre. Deidara se sentit étrangement vide pour le coup. Soudain, Sasori se renfonça d'une traite dans son blond frappant sa prostate. Deidara cria sous ce touché encore plus quand Sasori réitéra ces mouvements touchant toujours ce point en lui.

-Sasori Danna ! Plus fort. Anh !

Sasori accéda à sa demande prenant en main la verge du blond palpitante au bout de ces doigts. Il grogna en sentant sa jouissance proche. Accélérant ces coups de boutoirs de plus en plus puissants ainsi que sa main autour du sexe de Deidara. Il mordit fortement l'épaule de Deidara en sentant celui-ci ce contracté autour de son membre le faisant jouir à son tour. Essouflés, pantelants et couverts de substances diverses ils se laissèrent tombés mollement côte à côte sur le matelas.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Deidara surprit se retourna vers Sasori et se jeta à son cou l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me prononces ces mots Danna.

Sasori sourit un peu dans le second baiser qu'ils échangèrent lui qui était d'un naturel impatient et qui détestait faire attendre les autres. Il plaqua Deidara sous lui une seconde fois.

-Prêt pour un second round beau blond ?

-Plus que prêt.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le restant de la nuit fût tinté de leurs gémissements.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain ce fut un Deidara courbaturé et ayant un mal de rein atroce qui rentra dans la chambre d'Itachi faisant attention en s'asseyant sur le lit de celui-ci.

-Deidei sa va ?

-Appelle-moi pas Deidei ! Hn.. Sa va mais toi tu n'as pas l'air en forme allé raconte tout à tonton Deidara .

- Deidei je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

-Aller nous devons nous soutenir ! Ont est les deux seuls androgynes de cet bande de fous! Nous devons nous soutenir pour combattre l'adversité hn.

-O.O Deidei tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est intelligent ? Tu ne serais pas malade ?

Itachi toucha le front de Deidara qui devint rouge de colère et repoussa la main d'Itachi. Résigné devant le regard de son meilleur ami Itachi décida de lui raconté tout à propos de Kisame. De son côté Deidara raconta sa nuit à Itachi en rougissant sous le regard amusé du brun.

-Tu sais je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Mais avec ce qui est arrivé à mon clan..

-Oui je comprends mais tu n'avais pas le choix ! C'étais sa où la mort de centaines de personnes ! C'est juste dommage pour ce qu'en pense ton frère. J'espère que cela va se passer. Bon moi j'y vais j'ai un entraînement avec mon Sasori-Chéri ! Cria Deidara en partant tel une furie dans le corridor.

Itachi eut un sourire en coin à la suite du comportement de son meilleur ami. Le seul sachant qu'il était toujours au compte de Konoha. Il soupira de lassitude et retourna vaquer à ces occupations non sans avoir eut une pensée pour un certain homme requin.

**

* * *

**

Milianne : Alors ?(Sorry pour les fautes d'ortographes !)

**Sasori :*Regard pervers tourné sur Deidara***

**Deidara : Nah mais ta finis de me mâté sal pervers ! Au secours ! *Pars en courant se faisant retenir par la marionnette de Sasori***

**Itachi :Deidara est mon meilleur ami ?**

**Sandaime revenu d'antre les morts : Il est au courant pour la mission de Itachi ?*Se retourne dans sa tombe***

**Milianne : Bon bah Reviews Please..*Kawaii No Jutsu***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages du mangas/anime **_**NARUTO**_** ne sont pas à moi! **

**RATED : M**

**PAIRING :Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei, et autres!**

**/!\YAOI/!\,Mpreg,Lemons/Limes homophobes s'abstenirs!**

**Voici ****enfin**** le 4trième chapitre!**

* * *

-Hum Saso..Ont devraient pas faire sa. Gémit Deidara.

-Laisse toi faire. répondit Sasori.

Dans une salle d'entrainement, Sasori était couché sur Deidara le délestant de ces vêtements lentement. Deidara gémit en se faisant mordre le mamelon gauche assez fortement. Sasori commença à effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin sur l'entrejambe de son blond quand soudain :

-Hum hum hum. Fit un grand homme bleu.

Deidara se dégagea de sous Sasori en rougissant violamment et en toussotant.

-Ah euh c'est n'est pas ce que tu crois le sushi ! Dit Deidara en agitant les bras nerveusement.

-Deidara je ne veux pas cacher notre relation! Et tant pis si toute l'Akatsuki est au courante. Dit Sasori.

-Et toi Kisame je crois que tu devrais parler avec Itachi. Dit Deidara malicieux.

Kisame ne dit rien et sortit en trombe de la salle sous le regard satisfait de nos deux protagonistes qui retournèrent à leurs occupations au combien intéressante.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi était accroupi sur son lit les cheveux défaient lisant un livre sur les techniques de drague Yaoi. Il rougissait fortement et commençait à durcir s'imaginant faire l'amour avec son coéquipier bleu. Il avait eu une discution avec Deidara sur « la chose » récemment et Deidara lui avait avoué éprouver un grand plaisir malgré les premières minutes de douleurs. Itachi était resté impassible en apparence mais il voulait savoir tout les détails. Il avait souvent rougis d'une rougeur imperceptible sur les mots crus de Deidara. Il s'était renseigné sur le sujet et était un peu rassuré. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait oublié d'aller à la bibliothèque du repaire aujourd'hui. Il rattacha ces cheveux en un nœud serré, prit son livre et partit de la pièce. Itachi se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il fut plaqué sur le mur de la bibliothèque sauvagement. Il entendit quelqu'un mettre le verrou avant qu'une voix ne susurre à son oreille.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé Tachi-san.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kisame courait dans les corridors depuis maintenant quinze minutes il recherchait Itachi. Il se devait de lui expliquer ces sentiments et de le faire sien. Soudain à l'angle d'un mur il le vit entré dans la bibliothèque il courut jusqu'à lui et le plaqua sur le mur dos contre son torse. Il verrouilla la porte de la pièce avant de lui susurré à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé Tachi-san.

-Kisame ce que nous avons fait était une erreur..

Kisame porta sa main derrière le cou d'Itachi et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. Kisame prit une inspiration dans les cheveux d'Itachi. Itachi frissonna en sentant le souffle de Kisame dans ces cheveux. Kisame recula un peu son visage se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Itachi.

-Tachi-san..

Kisame rapprocha le visage d'Itachi près du sien et scella leurs lèvres chastement.

-Qu'est que tu fais des autres?

-Je n'en veux pas de leurs raisons!

-Mais je ne suis pas comme sa..

''-Et alors? Sois absurde! Sois impulsif! Doute tant que tu veux laisse toi aller perds la tête! Tu es indécis, lâche et retords. Mais aussi gentil.. Honnête et loyal à ta manière. Tu te montres distingué, mais tu caches au fond de toi tes désirs et tes passions et chaque fois que je les entrevois ils me lacèrent le cœur. Donne-les-moi! Je les désire tellement.. ''

**/!\Lemon/!\**

Itachi regarda Kisame dans les yeux extrêmement surpris puis l'embrassa furieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Itachi commença à enlever le manteau de Kisame quand celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Itachi les joues rouges.

-Pas ici.

Kisame prit Itachi comme un sac à patate sur son épaule sous les protestations de son paquet. Il arriva à sa chambre rentra dans la chambre de bain et déshabilla totalement Itachi le laissant aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Itachi rougit sous l'œil lubrique de Kisame.

-Kisame. . Ne me regarde pas comme sa..

Kisame se déshabilla lentement faisant rougir Itachi qui se recula tandis que Kisame s'approchait de lui comme un prédateur. Itachi se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le robinet de la douche. Il activa l'eau froide pensant calmé les ardeurs de Kisame un peu.

-Tu crois pouvoir calmer mes ardeurs Tachi? Je te rappelle que l'eau est mon élément de prédilection. Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Kisame frotta son érection contre celle d'Itachi qui gémit sous ce supplice. L'eau chaude coula sur les corps des deux hommes. Kisame embrassa Itachi dans le cou descendant lentement vers les deux pointes roses sur son torse. Il en prit un en bouche le mordillant lentement sous les gémissements de bien-être du brun. De son pouce et son index il titilla le deuxième mamelon s'amusant des joues rouges de son amant. Kisame approcha sa bouche du membre d'Itachi mais celui-ci le retint d'une main. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure dont un mince filet carmin s'écoula. Il se pencha devant Kisame.

-Tachi tu n'es pas obligé..

-J'en ai envie..

Itachi embrassa la base du membre bleu de Kisame avant de le lécher sur la longueur. De sa main gauche il palpa les bourses pleines faisant grogner Kisame. Il prit le membre imposant en bouche déglutissant un instant sous le léger gout âcre. Kisame posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Itachi sans lui imposer quoi que ce soit mais Itachi compris et accéléra le rythme. Continuant de sucer de plus en plus rapidement quand Kisame l'arrêta en lui relevant la tête.

-Si tu continu je vais venir trop rapidement tandis que j'ai envie de jouir profondément en toi.

Itachi rougit fortement sur l'image qui s'imposa dans son esprit.

-Retourne-toi.

Itachi se retourna dos à Kisame ces mains à plat sur le mur blanc.

-Détend-toi.

Kisame dirigea ces mains vers les fesses d'Itachi et les malaxa dans ces mains.

-Itachi je vais te préparé à me recevoir en toi tu le veux pas vrai?

Kisame glissa un doigt entre les fesses humides d'Itachi et massa légèrement sont entré.

-Tu le veux pas vrai?Fit Kisame en insistant sur son anus.

-Ouiiii Kisame hannnn..

Kisame venait d'incéré un doigt en lui en le remuant rapidement sans être trop brusque. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer la chair de son amant. Un troisième doigt fut incéré sous une plainte de douleur d'Itachi. Kisame bouillonnait. Il se retenait de prendre Itachi comme un sauvage et le préparait le plus doucement possible chose quasi impossible quand votre libido venait de décider pour la première fois de votre vie de se réveiller. En 31 ans il avait pratiqué le sexe sans éprouver un réel intérêt pour la chose jusqu'à que sa libido fasse des siennes devant un Itachi magnifiquement violable. Il avait alors compris un peu plus tard qu'il éprouvait plus que du désir pour son coéquipier au Sharingan. Une plainte plus forte du brun le sortit de ces songes pour le ramener sur la croupe de son amant qui maintenant cherchait à s'empaler de lui-même sur ces doigts. Il retira ces doigts de l'anus de son Tachi pour placé son membre dur à la place. Sous une impulsion sortit dont ne savait où il mordit fortement la nuque d'Itachi tout en le pénétrant violamment. Itachi cria sa douleur teinté d'une touche de plaisir Kisame ayant frappé sa prostate de plein fouet. Il commença ces allée et venus dans l'antre chaud du corps de rêve d'Itachi en mordant de plus en plus fort sa nuque. Il mit ces mains sur ces reins comme pour le retenir de s'enfuir pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Itachi gémissait de plus en plus ne retenant plus son plaisir toute fierté oubliée. Il ne voulait que Kisame et de plus en plus fort.

-Kisame! Plus hhnnn plus fort!

Kisame accéléra la cadence de ces coups de butoirs en commençant à pomper en rythme Itachi qui jouit sur le mur blanc de la douche. Kisame sous la crispation des fesses d'Itachi jouis à son tour en plusieurs jets brûlants. Il se retira d'Itachi remarquant un peu de sa semence et de sang ressortir de son entrée luisante. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier devant ce tableau. Il entreprit de nettoyer Itachi et de l'enrouler dans une serviette. Il porta Itachi à la manière d'une princesse sur son lit et lui refit l'amour toute la nuit. Avant de s'endormir Itachi dit un simple je t'aime à Kisame avant de sombrer dans le sommeil ne remarquant pas le sourire tendre de son amant bleu.

**/!\Fin Lemon/!\**

* * *

Bon c'est déjà tout pour ce chapitre et oui c'était juste un gros Lemon ! XD Mais bon dans les prochains chapitres plusieurs choses devraient ce mettre en place.. Pour ceux qui l'ont deviné la phrase de Kisame entre '' est tiré du mangas Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Je trouvais qu'il fitait bien pas vous? Sinon pour ceux qui ce pause des questions sur le pourquoi du comment aller sur Wikipédia via la reproduction des requins. Vous comprendrez peut-être des choses.. Sinon je remercie Ddrey-Chan qui suis ma fic depuis le début et tout ceux qui m'ont apporté leur soutient. Merci encore!

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne sont pas à moi! Malgré ma dinde de Noël en septembre. Bouhou!**

**Pairing :Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei ect… /!\Ya0i/!\**

* * *

-Putain!

Le cri de rage et de stupeur résonna dans la moitié de l'Akatsuki. Deidara ayant reconnut la voix de son ami repoussa Sasori en bas du lit et partit en courant non sans lui avoir promis un stiptease au retour. Le blond androgyne courait dans les couloirs de l'Akatsuki à la recherche d'Itachi. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et cogna une fois. Itachi ne lui répondit pas donc Deidara entra dans la pièce et se figea devant un Itachi torse nu devant son miroir semblant regarder avec horreur sa nuque. Deidara en bon curieux s'avança et écarquilla les yeux aux possibles devant ce qu'il vit. Itachi remarqua Deidara derrière lui et se retourna d'un bond cachant la marque de morsure noir-violacé sur son cou à la base de son épaule. Deidara s'empressa d'enlever la main d'Itachi de la marque pour l'étudier en détail. Une rangée de traits fins et bien alignés ornait son épaule et forme de demi-lune. Deidara pensa à une morsure de requin et sa fit tilt dans sa tête. Il remarqua le dos voûté d'Itachi comme si le fait de se tenir droit lui était insupportable. Sans savoir pourquoi il encercla les épaules d'Itachi qui pour une fois ne le repoussa pas.

-Tu sais Itachi s'il t'a violé..

-NON! J'étais consentant. Dit Itachi avec une légère rougeur sur ces joues.

-Ah mais pourquoi tu as l'air si abattu? Sa te ressembles pas. Bah c'est sur que tes Iceman incarné et que tu es une saleté d'Uchiwa mais c'est pas une raison.

-Deidei t'as gueule sinon je te fais passer les prochaines 72 heures dans mon Tsukoyomi.

-Gloups..

Deidara se ferma sa grande gueule de blond pour une fois la menace avait porté ces comme il est blond il revint à la charge.

-Mais euh sérieux pourquoi t'as l'air déçu?

Itachi ne lui répondit pas et étudia la marque. Il grimaça en regardant sa peau un peu enflée. Il espérait que cette trace de morsure disparaîtrait assez vite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_~ ~Une semaine plus tard.~ ~_

Itachi était revenu d'une mission au pays des vagues où semble-t'il un homme aurait des informations sur la cachette du Hachibi. Ils n'avaient récolté aucune information utilisable. Tandis que Itachi se préparait il ressentit une brûlure à son cou. Se rapprochant du miroir il enleva le bandage et se retint à grand peine de dire quoi que ce soit. La morsure semblait avoir grossit. La marque d'une couleur entre le violet, le noir et le jaune était répugnante. Il replaça les tissus sur sa blessure et se remit en route. Ils avaient une mission bon sang.

Il ne prêta pas plus attention au picotements qu'il ressentait.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Lime/Lemon Start here.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Il était un peu affaiblit. Il était en train de soufflé un peu quand Kisame s'approcha de lui pour sentir ces cheveux. Il ressentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son ventre pour venir trouver son soupira de satisfaction. Cela faisait une semaine que lui et Kisame n'avaient pas eu de rapport et il brûlait de s'abandonner dans ces bras. Malheureusement ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment. Kisame cependant semblait complètement s'en ficher. Pourquoi pas après tout? Itachi se retourna et embrassa son amant avec douceur traduisant son désir pour l'homme en face de lui. Itachi regardait Kisame avec des yeux langoureux faisant frémir d'impatience l'homme en face de lui. Kisame commença à enlever les vêtements d'Itachi un par un pour ne rien manquer de son corps. Il commença à titiller de la langue son pectoraux droit s'attaquant au mamelon sous les soupirs d'Itachi. Il enleva le pantalon ainsi que le boxer d'Itachi le laissant nu dans la vaste plaine où ils se trouvaient. Il prit rapidement le membre en érection suintant de présperme dans sa main continuant à mordiller les mamelons d'Itachi qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il avisa une grosse pierre plus loin et prit Itachi dans ces bras style princesse pour le déposé dessus sur le dos. Itachi écarta ces jambes largement et se lécha les lèvres devant le torse musclé devant lui. Le regard de Kisame se tinta d'argent tandis qu'il perdait son sang froid. Retournant Itachi d'une traite il le pénétra d'une poussée violente. Itachi se retint de crier de douleur et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il éprouvait d'ici quelques minutes. Kisame se retenait de bouger en Itachi et le masturbait lentement pour le détendre un peu. Itachi se détendit sous les attouchements de son homme et il roula des hanches pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Kisame effectua de lents mouvements pour habituer son amant sous lui à sa présence imposante. Kisame se sentait si bien en cet instant. Les parois chaudes enserraient son membre à la perfection. Il se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir. Il masturba Itachi plus rapidement pour le pousser à venir en même temps que lui. Ils vinrent tout les deux en même temps dans un long râle sourd. Kisame remarqua enfin la blessure à l'épaule d'Itachi. Le visage de Kisame perdit toute ces couleurs pour devenir d'un blanc livide. Il se recula précipitamment d'Itachi ce r'habilla et fila sans demander son reste laissant le brun seul, nu, confus et dans le froid de fin de journée.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Lime/Lemon Finish here**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi retourna à leur base le cœur lourd. Il ne parla à personne de ce qu'il c'était passé même quand Deidara vint le voir. Il le savait Kisame n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour lui. Qui pourrait aimer un homme? Meurtrier de surcroît? Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit et la tête enfouit dans son oreiller il pleura quelques larmes de souffrances. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais il se laissait aller de plus en plus.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode…**

Itachi était recourbé dans sa salle de bain. Il entendit Deidara dire avec un instant d'hésitation.

-Itachi je crois que tu es enceint.

* * *

**Milianne :** Bon et voilà un autre chapitre! ^.^ Full fière d'elle. L'histoire avance! Même si ce chapitre est un peut court mais le prochain sera plus long. Alors votre avis je continu cette fic ou je l'abandonne ? Reviews? Please! * Kawaii No Jutsu *


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi!Ceci n'est pas une Deathfic!**

**Voici le chapitre 6.**

* * *

Itachi était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis bientôt deux semaines. Il sortait seulement pour les missions et pour pouvoir manger. Il avait surpris des regards en coin de Kisame quand celui-ci croyait qu'il regardait ailleurs. Kisame ne lui avait pas reparlé semblant étrangement pensif et nerveux. La marque de morsure avait enfin disparu après un mois entier à la voir passant du bleu au noir. Deidara aussi était perdu dans ces pensées. Il avait bien vu la marque de morsure et même si cela semblait impossible il voulait y croire. Itachi termina son repas dans la grande salle et repris la direction de sa chambre. Il marchait lentement la tête commençant à lui tourner. Il s'appuya sur un mur comme si de rien n'était et continua sa route. Rentrant dans sa chambre il referma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il appuya son dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Il avait des vertiges et sa tête lui tournait. Il se releva avec difficulté du sol alla dans sa chambre de bain et prit deux comprimés pour la fièvre. Il alla s'étendre dans son lit en se disant qu'il irait mieux demain.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et l'état d'Itachi ne s'améliorait pas. Il avait souvent des vertiges, des maux de tête et en plus de sa il commençait à avoir des hauts le cœur. Son cas empira quand il commença à vomir le matin dans la cuvette de ces toilettes. Sa faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il allait mal sans découvrir ce qu'il avait. Jusqu'au jour où Deidara entra dans sa chambre sans cogner et qu'il le découvrit. Itachi était recourbé dans la salle de bain il entendit Deidara dire avec un moment d'hésitation.

-Itachi je crois que tu es enceint.

Itachi vomit une dernière fois avant de relevé son visage vers Deidara le regardant avec perplexité. Deidara rigolait n'est-ce pas?

-Tu rigoles?

-Non. J'ai fait des recherches après avoir vu ta morsure et bref je crois que tu es enceint. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière cela est possible mais la morsure qui dure un mois, tes maux de têtes, tes vertiges et maintenant tu vomis tes tripes. Ce sont tout les symptômes d'une femme enceinte sauf la morsure qui dans ton cas signifie que la femelle requin a bel et bien été fécondé.

-Quoi?

-Oui je disais donc que quand Kisame et toi enfin tu sais.. Il t'a mordu et cela a été plus fort que lui. Selon les études décrites dans ce livre(sort un livre sur les requins(Mes sources sont sur Wikipédia))il semblerait que le requin ayant atteint sa maturité sexuelle s'accouple en mordant sa partenaire sur le dessus de la tête dans ton cas dans le cou, que la morsure ne cicatrise pas avant un mois, que la durée de gestation est entre sept et neuf mois et blablablabla.

Itachi n'écoutait plus un seul mot. Il était comme figé. Les paroles de Deidara prenaient son sens. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri. Il marcha de long en large dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de laisser exploser son désespoir. Deidara essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'il put en le prenant dans ces bras mais Itachi le repoussa violemment son Sharingan tourbillonnait dangereusement dans son visage. Deidara sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier regard envers son ami. Il alla dans sa propre chambre où l'attendait son Sasori un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour et avant de refermé la porte à clé se dit qu'il avait de la chance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi avait pris sa décision il demanderait à Deidara de garder le secret le tant qu'il puisse l'annoncer à Kisame. Pour l'instant il se demandait comment il avait bien pu tomber enceint étant dépourvu du matériel requis pour procréer. Il convoqua Deidara dans sa chambre. Il attendit que le blond soit bien installer avant de prendre la parole. Il avait bien réfléchi.

-Deidara j'ai réfléchit et je vais garder ce bébé. Même si Kisame n'est pas d'accord je vais m'isoler pendant un certain temps dans un ancien chalet à ma famille le temps de mettre cette grossesse à son terme.

-C'est une bonne idée Itachi mais pour Kisame et l'organisation?

-J'envoierai des clones en mission.

-D'accord et tu le diras quand à Kisame? Sûrement demain.

Deidara s'apprêtait à repartir quand Itachi le retint.

-Deidara j'ai une faveur à te demander.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode : **

-Sasori est mort.

-QUOI!

* * *

Milianne :Mouhahahha je suis sadique! La suite bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai pas le temps de corriger mes chapitres le ¾ du temps à cause d'une lectrice extrêmement impatiente que j'ai nommé Ddrey-chan. Bref j'espère que ce sera lisible quand même. Ceci ne sera pas nécessairement une Death-fic donc lisez bien les prochains chapitres.**

**Pairing :Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei et autres au courant de l'histoire.**

* * *

-Alors Deidara est-ce que tu vas m'aider?*1 Demanda Itachi.

-À la vie à la mort mec! Dit le blond dans un sourire.

Itachi prit Deidara dans ces bras et le serra fortement contre lui exprimant toute sa reconnaissance. Itachi se décolla à regret de son ami et partit de sa chambre. Deidara regarda la porte se refermer et se baffa mentalement. Il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire pour aider Itachi. Il ne remarqua pas Itachi sortir lentement de la chambre de Sasori avec un sourire satisfait avant de se rediriger vers la chambre de Kisame.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi cogna à la porte de la chambre de Kisame. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine il était sur que Kisame pouvait l'entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Une goutte de sueur glissa de sa tempe à sa joue pour finir dans son cou. Il déglutit bruyamment et prit une profonde inspiration. Il cogna une seconde fois et Kisame ouvrit la porte lentement. D'énormes cernes noirs encerclaient ces yeux. Il avait maigri tout en gardant sa musculature imposante. Itachi plongea ces yeux dans ceux de Kisame. Kisame se décala de la porte laissant entrer le brun anxieux dans ces appartements. Kisame s'assit sur le lit tandis que Itachi préféra être debout.

-Viens en au fait Itachi. Dit Kisame d'une voix froide.

Itachi frissonna mais ne le laissa pas voir.

-Kisame.. Je suis enceint…

Kisame écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de reporter son attention au mur derrière le brun.

-En fait je m'en doutais déjà.. dit Kisame d'une voix lasse. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec l'enfant?

-Je compte le garder.

-Tu sais Itachi le sexe entre nous était super mais je veux pas d'un gosse.

-Quoi? Dit Itachi.

-Ouais bien entre nous y'avait que du sexe mais je savais que tu étais trop fier pour te faire baiser tout simplement donc je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et te l'ai fait à croire mais y'avait que du sexe. Donc maintenant si tu comptes vraiment garder cette chose je te conseille de disparaître loin d'ici. Car je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'empêcher de te faire avorter de force.

Itachi recula de quelques centimètres avant de partir loin de son ancien amant et futur père de l'enfant grandissant en lui. Il laissa tomber ces larmes de frustration contre lui-même de ne pas avoir vu dans le jeu de Kisame. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir Kisame levé la main vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Kisame rabaissa sa main et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Se retournant vers la porte close il lâcha un cri de bête enragé avant de renverser tous les meubles de la pièce.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zetsu revenait au Q.G avec de mauvaises nouvelles. De très mauvaises nouvelles. Le combat pour récupéré le démon du sable avait très mal terminé. Mais au moins leurs objectifs étaient accomplis ils avaient le Shukkaku*2 en leur possession. Ils avaient ramener Deidara un bras en moins que Kakuzu s'empressa de recoudre pour une somme faramineuse en Yens*3 n'avait pas l'air au courant de la nouvelle. Il se devait de l'avertir. Il se rendit dans la pièce principale. En entrant il repéra immédiatement le blond assit sur une chaise le bras replié sur la table de fer au centre la pièce. Il s'approcha lentement observant le blond relevé ces yeux bleus vers lui .

-Sasori est mort.

-QUOI!

Deidara bondit de sa chaise se décousant le bras par le même moment faisant jurer Kakuzu qui devrait recommencer son travail. Le bras encore valide de Deidara tressautait dangereusement. Il devait lutter pour garder un temps soi peu son calme. Il alla se rasseoir lentement. Ces jambes ne pouvaient plus le tenir. Kakuzu recommença sa longue besogne tandis que Tobi rentrait dans la pièce portant fièrement l'anneau de son défunt amant au pouce gauche. Pain était à sa suite imperturbable. Il parla lentement.

-Deidara sera désormais en binôme avec Tobi vu la mort de Sasori.

Kisame entra dans la pièce et dit dans un sourire.

-Pas d'bole chef vous avez perdu votre marionnette. Haha.

Deidara sous les yeux de toute l'assemblé sauta à la gorge de Kisame. Kisame le repoussa d'un seul bras.

-Chef vous devriez surveiller votre kamikaze. Haha. Il est dangereux.

Kisame rejeta Deidara sur la chaise et sortit de la pièce sous le regard froid d'Itachi au fond de la pièce que personne n'avait aperçu. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce révélant sa présence et passa à coté de Deidara à qui il effleura l'épaule. Deidara sortit à sa suite et parvenu à la chambre de son ami qui le prit dans ces bras il pleura de toute son âme.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre..**

Eum pas de prochain chapitre il est pas écrit.

*1 Vous saurez plus tard ce qu'Itachi avait demander à Deidara.

*2 Plus trop sure que sa s'écrit comme sa.

*3 Monnaie utilisée au Japon.

**Milianne :Donc j'espère que vous aviez appréciez ce chapitre. Merci de laissez vos reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pour les prochains chapitres!**

**/!\YaOi et Mpreg/!\**

**Couples :Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei,Yahi/Konan autres..**

* * *

Itachi se réveilla ce matin là en ayant l'impression d'être épié. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. À première vue personne mais pour le Sharingan d'Itachi il fut facile de voir le léger renfoncement de son fauteuil. Il se leva et passa sa main sur le cuir encore chaud. Quelqu'un était assis là. Il eût une pensée chaleureuse en pensant que Kisame était avec lui cette nuit. Il fut vite déçu par son regard glacial. Il ne mangea rien ce matin là il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il avait l'impression d'être traqué en tout temps. Il marcha dans les corridors pour rejoindre sa chambre quand Deidara apparut derrière lui. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand le blond le serra très fort dans ces bras.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Orochimaru était allongé sur son lit en sueur et le regard vague. Kabuto devait lui administrer son nouveau traitement dans quelques minutes. Kabuto sortit de la pièce laissant Orochimaru seul ayant envie de ressuscité Sarutobi pour pouvoir le tuer une deuxième fois. Un léger craquement se fit entendre en provenance de la porte. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke sabre en main. Le combat se termina extrêmement vite au grand dam d'Orochimaru prisonnier du corps de Sasuke. Sasuke se releva et sortit de la pièce au moment où Kabuto revenait. Kabuto se figea devant le grand serpent blanc mort et fixa Sasuke intensément. Sasuke sourit d'un air supérieur avant d'activer son Sharingan et de montrer la mort de son maître à ce pauvre sbire qu'est Kabuto. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le laboratoire libérant le premier membre de sa future équipe. Son frère allait payer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi regarda d'un œil triste la porte du chalet devant lui. Le vieux chalet où il avait vécu un été avec ces parents quand il avait trois ans. Il sortit la vieille clé de sous une pierre et entra dans sa nouvelle maison. Il toucha à son ventre qui avait un peu grossit. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il modifia son apparence et se dirigea vers la ville à quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il devait s'approvisionner en nourriture pour les semaines à venir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kisame avait regardé Itachi partir loin de lui comme si de rien était. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi immature. Il aurait tellement aimé le toucher quand à tous les matins il le regardait dormir. S'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot il aurait pu le prendre dans ces bras et s'endormir à ses côtés. Mais il était un idiot. Un idiot immature. Même il était pire qu'un idiot immature il avait complètement perdu la boule. Il n'était plus lucide. Quel était cette douleur dans son cœur? Il était amoureux.

* * *

MilianneLoke :Bon bah voilà! Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre… Et surtout il est très très court..J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut quand même et merci de me laisser une ptite review! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolé de ce long temps d'attente pour le chapitre 9! Manque de chance je n'ai plus l'internet chez moi. Donc, je publierai seulement lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion. Encore désolé. Le chapitre n'a pas été recorrigé et l'orthographe laisse vraiment à désirer. Je suis toujours en recherche d'une beta qui serait prête à relire les chapitres.

Cette fic traitent de relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Vous êtes prévenue!

Yaoi/Mpreg

Couples :Kisa/Ita,Saso/Dei,Pein/Konan & autres.

Ce chapitre contient du sang, du viol, de la torture bref vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Itachi ramassa quelques pommes qu'il mit dans son panier. Quelques passants lui jetaient des regards curieux tandis qu'ils complétaient ces achats. Il faut dire que les villageois n'avaient pas souvent la chance de voir des étrangers. Et surtout moins des femmes enceintes. Les regards le suivait partout où il allait. Il se sentait épié, piégé même. Une vieille dame trébucha devant lui et la plupart des gens se mirent à rire. Itachi regarda la vieille femme en avant devant lui. Elle était maigre et squelettique. Ces cheveux gris filassent lui retombait devant le visage. Elle avait trébuchée sur une pierre. Ces mains étaient sanguinolentes du fait qu'elle avait tentée de se rattraper sur le béton. Les gens tout autour riaient en la pointant du doigt. Personne ne tenta de l'aider. Itachi mut par on ne sait qu'elle volonté approcha et lui tendit la main. La femme surprise releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de la femme devant elle. Une femme magnifique à la peau pâle qui lui tendait la main.

-Vous ne devriez pas m'aider.. Sinon, les autres vous traiteront de la même façon que moi. Dit-elle.

Itachi la regarda étrangement et lui fit un simple sourire.

-Je vais courir le risque. Venez donc prendre un thé avec moi.

Il aida la femme à se relever et ils marchèrent tout les deux vers le chalet de ces parents à une dizaine de minutes de marche dans la forêt.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasuke avait maintenant trois équipiers plus ou moins utiles. Il devait avoué qu'il avait été déçu de la force des troupes d'Orochimaru. Il contait vaincre Konoha avec ces larbins à peine capable de battre des gennins? Même pas en rêve. Avec l'âge il était surement devenu gâteux. Complètement dingue ce serpent vicieux. Pour l'instant, le meilleur élément de sa nouvelle équipe se révélait être lui-même. Que la vie est dure parfois. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une bonne nouvelle un jour?

-Sasuke-kun! Tu écoutes? Minauda Karin.

-Hn.

Ce petit Hn voulait tout dire. Il se fichait bien de cette fille qui lui rongeait sa patience.

-Ah Karin. Tu vois bien que Sasuke n'aimera jamais un laideron comme toi. Dit Suigetsu.

-TOI! JE VAIS TE TUER BÂTARD!

Et une longue bataille énervante s'en suivit bien vite calmer par le regard de sang de l'Uchiha qui ne fit rien pour cacher son impatience. La journée allait être très longue.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi était en train de transporter un plateau de victuailles et de thé. Il mit le plateau sur la table devant la vieille dame nommé Suzuki. Il tendit une tasse à la femme qui le remercia avec un hochement de tête. Itachi s'assit en face d'elle à son tour et posa une main sur son ventre. La femme le regarda et lui fit un tendre sourire.

-Alors dites-moi Suzuki, pourquoi les gens du village sont-ils aussi mesquins avec vous?

La vieille femme porta la tasse de thé chaud à ces lèvres, en but une longue gorgée et la reposa sur la table. Elle planta ces yeux pâles dans ceux obscurs de Itachi.

-Il y a quelques années, j'étais la sage femme attitrée du village. Les gens m'estimaient autant qu'ils me craignaient. Un jour, un homme arriva au village en disant être notre sauveur. Il disait que nous allions tous devenir riche. Certains étaient assez sceptique je dois vous dire. Bref, l'homme devint vite le chef du village et plusieurs de ces alliés vinrent s'installer par la suite. Durant un an nous vécûmes sous son règne de terreur. Les sbires de cet homme étaient la pour nous rappelé où étaient notre place parfois en violant et en tuant. Que ce soit des adultes ou des enfants, des hommes ou des femmes il n'y avait aucune différence. Par un jour pluvieux, un autre homme arriva au village. Il était couturé de cicatrices et son regard était dur. Il faisait très peur. Quand il dit vouloir se rallier au chef du village, le chef accepta immédiatement. Pendant plusieurs mois il fit des missions plus ou moins dangereuses pour notre chef. Un jour, il revint gravement blessé et je fus chargé de le soigner. Je dois avouée que cela me terrorisa énormément. Pourtant, l'homme se tint tranquille et se laissa faire. Son regard était comme vide. Et malgré cela je vis derrière ce vide une immense tristesse. Cette journée la, je préparai un repas pour deux et l'invitai. Il fût un moment surpris mais se reprit bien assez vite. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien dans un silence confortable. À la fin du repas, il me dit devoir partir et sans trop savoir pourquoi je me suis levée et je l'ai retenue par le bras.

**FlashBack**

-Reste! Dit Suzuki au grand homme devant elle.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns courts la regarda dans les yeux un instant et Suzuki en profita pour l'embrasser. Cette nuit la ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises.

-À partir de cette nuit tu es mienne Suzuki. Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Ils se revirent plusieurs fois et entamèrent même une relation. Quelques mois plus tard Suzuki tomba enceinte pour leur plus grand bonheur. L'enfant fût nommé Teru. La petite famille vivait dans le bonheur total. Mais, il y a toujours une ombre au tableau. Le chef du village n'appréciait pas que son meilleur homme de main s'éloigne de lui. Il se dit que s'il n'avait plus de famille il n'aurait plus d'occupation. Il engagea un assassin pour tuer l'enfant et sa mère.

Suzuki cueillait des herbes dans le jardin avec son fils qui la suivait en titubant. Elle souriait aux anges. Elle aimait tellement sa famille. Elle commença à préparer le souper. Son mari revenait de mission ce soir et il était toujours affamé. Elle entendit cogner à la porte et alla ouvrir en lançant un ''Tadaima''. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'homme sur sa porte n'était pas son mari elle recula et tenta de fermer la porte mais l'homme la bloqua de son pied. Il attrapa la femme et la frappa. Il lui attacha les poignets et se rendit dans une autre pièce où il attrapa l'enfant en pleurs qu'il égorgea devant elle. Il recouvrit le visage de la femme avec le sang du bébé et ce lécha les lèvres.

-Non Teru Teru !

La femme pleurait et gémissait alors que l'homme devant elle lui enlevait ces vêtements. Il la viola lentement en prenant tout son temps. Il était avide des souffrances des autres. Il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui car, sa tête se détacha de son corps. La femme cria mais se tût en reconnaissant son mari. Il s'avança vers elle et la détacha. Il la serra fort dans ces bras et Suzuki éclata en cris hystériques de douleurs et de chagrins. L'homme reprit son épée et dit seulement un mot.

-Vengeance.

Il sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'au bureau de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant mais pâlit en apercevant le sang sur son épée. Il cria et plusieurs hommes de mains entrèrent dans le bureau. Ils restèrent perplexes devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. L'homme aux cicatrices avait ouvert le ventre de leur chef et lui sortait les intestins avant de lui attacher autour du cou et de serrer. Il l'étranglait avec ces boyaux et l'homme arrêta de se débattre. Les sbires de l'ancien chef se regardèrent et décidèrent de se battre pour devenir le nouveau roi. L'homme aux cicatrices réussit miraculeusement à tous les tuer, mais il était énormément blessé. Il eût la force de marcher jusqu'à chez lui où il s'écroula devant sa femme. Elle paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter aussi. Elle tenta tout pour le sauver et pourtant il lui dit quelques derniers mots avant de mourir.

-Je t'aime Suzuki.

Il rendit son dernier soupir alors que la femme éclatait en sanglots encore plus forts. Plusieurs années passèrent depuis ce drame. La femme se laissait dépérir. Elle mourrait à petit feu. Les villageois ne lui réclamaient plus ces services sous peine d'être frappé de malchance. Elle devint la pire chose à éviter. On la traitait comme une paria. Parfois on lui lançait des rochers ou de la nourriture moisit. La belle femme qu'elle était devint vite laide et rabougrit. Certains commencèrent même à la traiter de sorcières puisqu'elle continuait à cueillir des herbes pour ces potions médicinales.

**Fin Flashback**

-Voilà vous savez tout.

Elle se releva prête à partir quand une main l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme en pleurs. La jeune femme se leva et prit la vieille dame dans ces bras. Celle-ci se raidit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas serré ainsi. Elle se sentait bien.

-Suzuki je suis tellement désolé pour vous. Ce qui vous est arrivée est inimaginable. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose..

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Dit Suzuki. C'est les tourments de la vie.

-Dites moi Suzuki, avez-vous déjà assisté des grossesses?

-Oui pourquoi cette question?

-J'aimerais que vous assistiez la mienne. Je vous payerai et vous logerez avec moi gratuitement. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez. Je vous en prie. Je sais que c'est étrange mais j'ai une peur terrible. Et en plus je suis un homme en réalité. Ceci n'est qu'un jutsu donnant l'illusion que je suis une femme. Je sais que cela est soudain mais je vous en supplie.. Aider-moi.

-Je vais vous aider. Vous êtes la première personne à m'offrir du thé, à me parler gentiment et à m'écouter depuis bientôt vingt ans. Je vais vous assistez durant votre grossesse. Et ce même si vous êtes un homme. Je vais tenter de me renseigner sur les grossesses masculines. En attendant, je vais emménager chez vous avec mes effets personnels et mon matériel médical.

-Merci beaucoup Suzuki.

-Non merci à toi Itachi. Grâce à toi j'ai maintenant un but. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques mois.

Itachi la remercia encore et la serra dans ces bras. Il s'était fait une véritable amie il en avait bien l'impression.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Deidara se promenait avec Tobi quand il croisa un chakra familier. Il n'eut pas le temps de dévier que Sasuke tenta de l'attaquer. Tobi se mit à l'écart sur un arbre et regarda avec attention le combat se déroulant devant lui. Quand Deidara sut qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner il utilisa son dernier jutsu. Son corps se transforma lui-même en bombe et explosa. Deidara n'était plus.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Milianneloke :** Bon voila le neuvième chapitre est bouclé. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu? ^^


End file.
